The rest of the team
by pj1taylor
Summary: A funny little fic to take in to account the amount of gayzzoli is seen by the other guys in the Rizzoli & Isles world. Rated T for possible later chapters.


DISCLAIMER - As per the usual - I sadly own nothing but the idea of this story. All characters etc are owned by some very lucky people. But not I.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Homicide, Victor 825" she announces as she ducked under the tape. Nodding to the scene manager, she asks "Is Frost or Korsak here yet?". "What's taken you Rizzoli? Hot date?" Officer Gillies jokingly asks. Receiving only a glare back, he responds "Na, not yet." Looking down at his watch he said "Would think they be much longer." He continued to write in his note book "CSIU are already in there along with Frankie, starting their evidence run through now and EMT left nearly an hour ago". "Okay, thanks" she responded over her shoulder, making her way in to the building.

Stepping under more tape she followed the path of destruction in the apartment block, heading up the staircase. Passing two techs photographing blood splatter on the floor landing. "Coming through" Jane shouts trying to swiftly pass between them and their shot.

Sighing, hands raised, CSIU Kenny looks over at her exasperated and then down at the screen of his camera. 'Great, just waltz on in. Thanks!' he thinks in a sigh. Now re-aligning for his next shot.

Rounding the corner rolling up her sleeves, she hangs back at the threshold of apartment 7. Digging through the pockets of her suit jacket, she searches for gloves. 'Damn, run out' she thinks. "Hey!" she shouts in to the room. "Yea, you there!" she points across the room, clicking her fingers to get his attention. 'It's been over two years...two! You'd think she'd learn my name by now' he thinks, head hanging is resignation. Turning around from his crouched position, he says "Derek, my name is Derek Det. Rizzoli.", "Okay. You got gloves?" she asks. Turning his bank on her, without saying a single word, he points to a BPD productions crate behind the door with the back of his fingerprint brush. Stepping in to the room she delves in, picking up several pairs and before heading through to the length of the apartment. "You're welcome" He breathes out. Briefly twisting her head back around she thinks 'Gee, whats up with the new guy?'.

"Hey Janie, is that you?" Shouts out Frankie. "Na, it's the ghost of Christmas past Frankie. Who else would it be?" she quips back with a grin. "Didn't think you would make it up for this...well not after last night a-" he starts before being paused by Jane raising her hand up to stop him. "Lets save it for another time. What have we got?" she asks.

Leading her in to the hall he begins "Jason Samms, 26 years old by his drivers licence, Eastie..." he introduces him to Jane as they enter the kitchen. "... and an organ donor. As much use as that is to the poor s-..." he trails off. "Hey! Where's Maura?" he asks with a smirk on his face. "SHE is right here." Announces Maura, putting down her Doctors bag and slipping on a pair of gloves. "Hi Frankie. Is this how he was found?" Pointing in to the body. "Yeah, the area around him has been cleared. EMT's were called and gave it ago. But ended up pronouncing, hence the mess." he points to the small breakfast bar. "But the guys" he continues, looking about the room "they're about, what?" Frankie shouts out "half way through with the living-room and bedroom?". They hear Derek, still dusting for prints in the living-room, calls back "We maybe have another hour or two to go here, Dr Isles. As per you're offices instruction, we cleared everything in this room, bar the body." he answers walking in behind them. "Thank you, Derek" she nods back to him.

Jane looks over to Maura with amusement, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Well ain't that's just dandy." Jane says. Maura slowly moving closer to the body, taking careful note of everything around her. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought that it would be Pike that'd be called" Jane says and whispers "...after last night, n'all". Ignoring her comment, Maura crouches down to get a closer look at the body.

"Well, we have puncture wounds to sternocleidomastoid..." she begins, pointing out the marks on the left of the victim's neck. "Wow. The bicipital aponeurosis appears to have been torn completely from this man's right arm" she states "I mean, there is almost none of it left! Now that's strange..." She lifts up the arm and probes further "...the brachialis appears to have been crudely sawed off." Looking around the body and herself, she begins to mutter "but...even if...exsanguination would cause more..." she pauses, trying to make sense of what is in front of her.

"Want to run that past me again, Google?" Jane asks staring after her. Shaking here head at the body, she stands back up to her full height, walks over to Jane and takes hold of her right arm. Cradling it in to Maura's left side she runs her index finger across the inside of her elbow. "The bicipital aponeurosis is a band of fiber's covering and protecting where the bicep joins..." Maura starts to lose herself in a daydream while she starts to run the finger from the hollow of Jane's elbow up her arm and back down. Jane following it with her eyes, stands there transfixed watching her.

Hearing a cough behind them, they break apart. Glancing at each other with a guilty and embarrassed look on their faces.

Glancing back at the body, Maura continues. "The front of his arm, at the elbow, appears to have been bitten by something. While the rest of the arm was cut off by an unknown instrument." she says, looking about her. "I'll need to do some comparison checks in the Lab to confirm what tool was used. But I'm concerned over how little blood is here".

"Um...we're still looking for this guys arm. But Jane, you have to take a look at what we found in the bathroom." Frankie interups. Jane looks back at Maura "It's okay." Maura answers her before she asks. "I'm going to quickly complete preliminaries here and recover the body. Dr Pike will be on leave to resolve what can only be described as personal matters." she explains. "So, I'm already needed back in the morgue". "Okay, I'll speak to you later?" Jane asks. Receiving a nod back, Jane turns and follows Frankie further in to the apartment. Maura call out to one of the techs to help photograph the body in situ and wrap it up to go.

Following her brother, she steps carefully in to the bathroom. Looking about the units and large shower stall, she stares back at Frankie. "Wha-?" she begins. Frankie pausing her by holding up a hand, annoyed with her impatience. "Now wait, none of us seen it at first either. Just stand still and look over to that big mirror over there, will ya?" Pointing above the double sink, as he makes his way back to the door. "Franki-" she starts, "Jane!" he stops her again. Twirling his finger in the air. "Just do me a favor, turn around and look over there.

Re-signing herself she does as requested and is then plunged in to darkness. "Fu-!" she screams out before falling hard on the floor as she slipped back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes? No? Feedback appreciated before I post up chapter 2


End file.
